Chimera
by Mathias Jay
Summary: A strange seventeen-year-old, only wanting to take after his friend, Roy Mustang in becoming a State Alchemist, but little does he know his being a Chimera causes a problem in his goal.


The smoke from the explosions seemed to intoxicate Central. Men, women, and children alike, all running in panic around the city, looking for a safe place to hide. Some of them were even wounded. Officers in their blue uniforms and guns in their hands ran as fast as they could to the area of which the explosion happened; Ground Zero. There, to the officers' horror, were hundreds Chimeras broken out of their cages and escaping the underground laboratory of a Dr. Hentaishinri, a banned scientist of Medical Alchemy for abducting innocent children and fusing them with animals for research.

Colonel Mustang strode through the smoke into the laboratory, up to a small child standing on a chalk-drawn circle; the other circle was empty and Dr. Hentaishinri lying on the ground, dead. Mustang frowned at the child, feeling sorry for it's now unfortunate position. The child, weak, looked up at the Colonel with fear and sadness in its eyes. As the smoke thinned, Mustang saw a white and grey tail and ears on the child. He examined the Chimera more, and finally recognized the child with horror: Alexander Hentaishinri lay on the transmutation circle with wolf ears and a tail. As he examined Alex more, he noticed the boy was missing his left forearm and hand. He sighed and ordered a few officers to come a pick him up and take him to the hospital.

"Such a pity," The Colonel said, following the officers holding Alex. "He's only just turned ten."

"Poor kid." Said another officer as he lit a cigarette.

"First week on the job, and I've gotta deal with a ten-year-old Chimera who is mostly human." Complained Mustang. "What've you got to do, Second Lieutenant Havoc? Paperwork."

"Well, yes, but sometimes I get to do other stuff." Havoc mumbled. Mustang followed the officers carrying Alex all the way to the hospital and made sure he was well taken care of before he returned to his room. Before he made it to his room, he stopped by the Main Office and got Dr. Hentaishinri's file, and the family's file.

He spent the night in his hotel room, looking over the files:

Dr. Corey Hentaishinri PHD

Dr. Hentaishinri worked as a medical alchemist on Chimeras to develop one that could acquire more human characteristics rather than animal. In his test to gain an Alchemy License, he created a Chimera that could speak perfect English and had some human characteristics.

The next year, he created a Chimera that acquired more human characteristics. The Chimera stood up like a human being, spoke perfect English, and had minimal characteristics of a mountain lion.

After six months of the showing of the Chimera, State Alchemist Roy Mustang discovered where the missing person(s) had been going over the past two years. Dr. Hentaishinri kidnapped the children and experimented on them to create Chimeras with human characteristics.

Corey Hentaishinri is furthermore banned from the use of alchemy from this day forth.

The Colonel sighed. The day of Dr. Hentaishinri's trial wasn't a pleasant one, neither the day he found how Hentaishinri was creating the Chimeras. He looked at the clock and saw that it was about seven in the morning. He got up, got dressed and headed to the Main Office to see what to do about Alexander.

"Hey, Roy!" He yelled, attempting to get the Major General's attention. "ROY!"

"It's Major General to you, kid!" Mustang corrected, turning on his heel towards his follower.

"Alright, alright, Major General. Can I have your attention for about ten seconds?" He asked. Mustang sighed and nodded. He knew that the kid wouldn't leave him alone until he gave him his attention. The kid smiled and pulled up his sleeve on his left arm to show the metal forearm he had. On one of the plates to cover the gears and bolts underneath was a transmutation circle. He grinned and put his hand on the circle, making his arm and hand glow, shaping into a three-barreled gun. Mustang raised his eyebrows in being impressed.

"Interesting. How about bullets?" He asked, grinning. The male opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out for he was without an answer.

"I'm still working on that." He finally said. Mustang laughed and turned around, walking away.

"Well, keep working on it. You're getting good. Maybe you'll be able to become a State Alchemist soon, Alex." The Major General said and he waved to him and walked into the building.

Alex sighed. He's been trying since he got his auto mail arm finally worked out to become a State Alchemist. Obviously, still wasn't good enough, even after almost seven years of practice. He transmutated his arm back to how it was and decided to go home and rest. He'd been practicing all morning, and needed a rest. As he walked down the street, many people greeted him happily, but there were still some that gave him dirty looks. He was aware of what his father did, even to him, but people still didn't like him for his name. He was always afraid of what they would think if they knew what his father had done to _him_. Still, he was loved and despised at the same time and it never set well with him. He'd rather people like him than hate him. Sometimes he would hear people whispering about him and other times people would confront him of their dislike towards him. He usually ignored them.

Finally, he arrived at his home. He unlocked the front door and passed through the doorway, taking off his favorite beanie when the door was safely shut. He put the dark grey and black beanie on the table beside the door and wriggled his wolf ears on top of his head a bit to make sure he could still move them. He shifted his jeans so his tail was exposed finally felt comfortable. He ran his fingers through his white and silver hair to mess it up a bit and scratch the itchy spots. Yawning, Alex went to the kitchen to find a bit to eat when he smelled something unfamiliar. His father's experiment on him left him with not only some wolf parts, but wolf enhanced senses, such as smelling and hearing.

He followed the scent to the living room where he found a dark skinned man with an 'x' scar on his forehead sitting in a chair. Alex examined the man curiously for a moment before the man glared at him. Alex began to growl, sensing the anger in the man.

"Alchemists who have strayed from the path of God must die. Though you have been turned into such a horrible creature, I would have let you died peacefully. But since you've done what you've done, you must die." He said. Alex put his hand on his arm and used the transmutation circle to transform it into the three-barreled gun. The man raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not just going to let you kill me." Alex said, aiming the gun at the man.

"And I'm not just going to let you live. Now, die." He said as he ran at Alex, his hand almost grazing his side and ripping his shirt.

"Woah!" Alex yelled, trying to dodge the attack. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest metallic thing he could find and quickly drew a transmutation circle on it, transforming it into a line of bullets. He inserted it into his gun, dodging another attack from the mysterious man, and started firing as quickly as he could. The man ran into another room to dodge the bullets, but Alex followed him and shot his right arm. The man yelled in pain and jumped back to dodge the rest of Alex's shots. Finally, Alex ran out of bullets. Scared he ran away from the man who was now running after him now. Alex transformed his arm back to normal thought about his next plan, barely dodging the man's attempt to attack him again, blowing a large hole in his house.

"Damn it, that's gunna cost a fortune to fix!" Alex yelled angrily. He stopped and looked at the man, placing his hand on a different part of his arm, transforming it into some kind of blade. He ran at the man, attempting to attack him and dodge his attack at the same time, blowing another hole into the ground. The man quickly turned and grazed Alex's leg, cutting a deep gash into it. Alex yelped in pain and limped away from the man. He jumped behind his couch and drew another transmutation circle, then drew one on his arm.

"You're alchemy won't help you, boy. You're as good as dead, now." The man said, walking around the couch to face Alex. The man's eyes widened, as he realized Alex's arm was a large cannon, and he was holding a large bullet that most likely contained an explosive within it. He slipped it into his arm and fired, the man barely dodging it, but the explosion blew the entire wall and part of the house down. Alex found a place to shield himself from the debris, but the man ran off, out one of the holes in the wall. Panting, Alex stood, and limped out of his house into the rain that had just started to fall.

"Damn it! Now my house is ruined…" Alex said, before collapsing to the ground in exhaustion. He looked up to see Major General Mustang running towards him and commanding other State Alchemists to go after the man.

"Alex! Are you alright? Damn it; get me a medic over here, now!" He commanded, putting his hand on the gash in Alex's leg. "What the hell happened?"

"He was in my house... gah, and he tried to kill me. He used some kind of alchemy that was probably tattooed on his arm…" Alex explained, coughing. "He practically blew my house to bits!"

"Who was it?" Mustang asked.

"The Scar guy you've been after for so long." Alex answered. Mustang gritted his teeth in anger. What was this man's problem?


End file.
